


Virgil's Week, Day Two: Analogical

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Coming on Someone, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Logan is good boyfriend, Logan is secretly kinky, Logan talks clinical during sex, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019, Teasing, Virgil feels cared for, Virgil loves it, Virgil thinks its dirty, analogical - Freeform, caring sex, clinical sex talk, fluff and sex, fluffy sex, romantic analogical - Freeform, smut with fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt C:Virgil loves the way Logan keeps an obvious eye on him during sex, checking in with how he’s feeling, looking out for physical uncomfortableness, etc. it touches Virgil in an odd sort of way.





	Virgil's Week, Day Two: Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188694086453/pillow-talk).

###  **Pillow Talk**

“Dear?”

Virgil pulled his arms from over his eyes and opened them, seeking out the deep brown orbs of his lover. 

“Yeah, babe?” 

Logan smiled at him, holding up a pillow. “Lift up, love. I’m going to slide this under your posterior.” 

Virgil blushed but smiled, laughing lightly. 

“Babe, you don’t have to do that. It’s sex. We aren’t going to be here that long. My ass will be just fine.” 

Logan frowned, lifting his free hand to readjust the glasses on his face. 

“It’s not your ass I’m worried about but your back and hips. Not to mention, I read up on the most pleasurable of intercourse positions and this also will allow for a deeper slide and statistically allows for maximum prostate stimulation when having anal sex. It also lets the one doing the penetrating to be more tightly gripped by the anal walls and—”

“Logan,” Virgil whined. As clinical and formal as Logan’s words were, Virgil had found them extremely hot. Not just because Logan was basically telling him that they were about to have some of the best sex they’ve ever experienced together, but that was also a huge factor. The biggest thing that made the words so arousing was how much effort Logan put into research for their sex life. 

The reason for the research, though Logan had never outright said it, was clearly because he wanted to be sure that Virgil was comfortable and happy and enjoying himself every single moment. Of course, realistically, that was impossible. Logan, always the logical one, knew this well but that did not keep him from doing everything within his power that he could. 

Virgil felt a rush of warmth and happiness as he reached out for Logan. The other looked concerned, frowning as he leaned over him, gaze open for any sign of discomfort or unhappiness. Virgil didn’t let him get carried away with scanning him for any signs that Virgil wanted things to come to a stop. 

Reaching up, Virgil took hold of Logan’s tie. With a smirk, deep nearly black eyes glinting with amusement, he tugged hard on the tie and when his lover was close enough, Virgil kissed him hard. Logan responded immediately, kissing back with as much enthusiasm as he put into every aspect of their relationship. Getting lost in one another, Virgil, releasing Logan’s tie, was pleased to find Logan had temporarily forgotten what it was he had been doing before the kiss. It didn’t take long before Logan held up the pillow once more. Virgil lifted his lower half, allowing Logan to position the pillow. He had to admit, it was a lot more comfortable this way but Logan needed to realize that comfort wasn’t always something that was wanted in sex. Safe practices, of course, but sometimes discomfort was just as pleasurable as comfort was. 

Virgil let the train of thought go, much more happy to watch as Logan undressed. It was sort of soothing, watching his boyfriend as he folded each piece of clothing he took off. It was just as much a turn on, seeing each bit of skin as it was revealed to him until Logan was completely naked. 

“Fuck, babe. You’re… damn but you’re sexy.” 

Logan blushed but smiled in a way that told Virgil he was pleased by the comment. Virgil sat up, taking off his shirt quickly and tossed it at Logan with a chuckle. 

“Get over here, gorgeous, before I hump the pillow to orgasm.” 

Logan actually seemed to consider that to which Virgil snorted. 

“I don’t care what everyone else says. You’re as kinky as they come, L.” 

Logan blushed at that and shrugged before joining him on the bed. Virgil undid the button and zipper of his jeans before lifting his hips, Logan already reaching out to take hold of them and slide them down his legs before tugging them off. He began to fold them until he caught Virgil’s eyes, blushing as he dropped them to the floor. 

“C’mere, baby,” Virgil said, crooking his finger at Logan, who did just that. With Virgil’s legs spread, Logan settled between them before lowering himself over Virgil, claiming a rushed and heated kiss as he let his hands explore the emo’s body. Logan ended the kiss, hovering over the other as he took his time exploring Virgil’s body. 

Virgil was feeling completely on display by the time Logan shifted to lay between his legs, hand wrapping around Virgil’s shaft. The emo watched as Logan stroked it a few times, lapping over the slit before chasing the precome that escaped. A content hum left the other before Virgil’s cock disappeared in Logan’s mouth, lips wrapped tight around him. A moan escaped Virgil as dark brown eyes locked with his own, Logan wasting no time in bobbing his hot mouth along his dick. 

He wasn’t going to last, that was for damn sure. Logan’s mouth was too hot and wet and the friction from his lips and tongue were sending pleasure signals throughout his body. It was all Virgil could do to not come when Logan took him all the way in, his head hitting the back of the other’s throat as Logan held it there, gagging lightly before backing off. Logan’s spit was dripping down his shaft, and Logan gathered it and spat again onto his fingers before working them at Virgil’s hole. 

When Logan’s tongue curled around his head and he took Virgil back into his mouth, Virgil was a goner. Hips jerked slightly, Virgil doing his best not to thrust hard into Logan’s amazing mouth as he came hard. Logan stayed still, moaning as the come hit the back of his throat and coated his tongue. Once Virgil had stilled, Logan pulled off his softening member and swallowed before lapping him clean until Virgil whimpered, too sensitive. 

Logan shifted back onto his knees, spitting onto his fingers once more before bringing them again to Virgil’s hole. Gently, he rubbed at the hole for a few moments, barely pressing in. 

“Lube, dear.” 

Virgil, still working to catch his breath, felt around near the head of the bed, hand closing around the bottle. Passing it to Logan, he watched as the other uncapped it and poured generously onto his fingers. The bottle still in hand, Logan worked those fingers at Virgil’s hole until he had three fingers deep inside, scissoring to work his lover open. Virgil was thoroughly relaxed and his cock was beginning to stir, the emo’s eyes on Logan’s cock, which was hard and leaking between his legs. 

“Logan,” Virgil whined. “I know you want me comfortable and believe me, I appreciate it, but I am going to fucking go nuts if your cock isn’t buried inside me in the next two seconds.” 

A deep chuckle sounded and Virgil looked up to see Logan blushing, but quite clearly amused by Virgil’s impatience. 

“Sorry, darling.” 

Virgil waited until Logan was lined up and leaning above him to smile. 

“Don’t apologize, baby. Just fuck me already. _Please._”

Logan chuckled, stroking his lubed member before wiping the excess lube at Virgil’s hole. 

“So polite. How can I deny such a polite lover?”

Virgil reached up to brace his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “You don’t.” He stuck out his tongue in a teasing matter but quickly dropped the joking as Logan lined up and began to push in. 

Virgil stilled his movements, relaxing his body to accept his lover’s rather wide and long girth. He winced a few times, but when Logan opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, Virgil just moaned. The last time, he snapped in desperation.

“I’m fine, babe. You’re so fucking huge but you feel amazing. Don’t you dare stop.” 

Logan blushed and said nothing, not sure how to respond to such a comment. It was clear, however, that he was quite proud of rendering Virgil to the state he was in. Still, when he bottomed out, Logan stilled, balls deep inside Virgil. 

Virgil took deep breaths, squeezing around the other before releasing. His eyes were closed and his mouth parted, panting heavily. At long last, he was as used to the hard appendage as he would be for the moment, and opened his eyes. 

“Baby, I know you want to make sure I’m comfortable and I absolutely adore that about you, but for the love of punk, _move._”

Logan did just that, pulling out before pushing in steadily. With ever pull out and thrust in, he picked up speed until soon he was fucking his lover within an inch of his life as the bed squeaked in protest, hitting the wall and causing the sound to echo in the room. All of these things just went to further the experience. 

Not once, however, did Logan stop watching him closely, making sure that he was not in pain and that he was receiving unspeakable pleasure with his actions. Virgil could only imagine that Logan was feeling just as good as he was. In a rush of emotions brought on by sex, Virgil tugged Logan down by his neck and kissed him with hard, open-mouthed kisses. He was so close. 

“Dear… V… just look at you,” Logan said between kisses, words low and a little rough. “So close. I can see… you’re right there. Come for me, love.” 

Logan closed his hand around Virgil’s cock, pumping his hand twice before the emo sobbed out his pleasure, body shuddering and jerking as he came hard. His anal walls vibrated around Logan, who moaned, pulling out and taking hold of himself. It took not even one whole stroke before Logan’s come joined Virgil’s on his belly. 

For a few moments, they were silent but for their sharp intakes of air as they worked to catch their breath. Virgil’s eyes had closed some time just before he came but now opened to catch Logan suck two of his fingers, them slipping out clean and causing the emo to moan, the sound morphing into a whimper. Logan immediately honed in on him, frowning. 

“Are you quite alright, my love?”

Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes. He nodded, however, and smiled adoringly up at his lover. 

“Yes, L. I promise. I’m good. Scratch that. I’m so fucking good. But if you keep doing these kinky little things, I can’t promise I won’t be jumping you once I’ve had the chance to recuperate.” 

Logan blushed but smirked. 

“I can’t say I would be opposed, but recuperation is definitely necessary. I do have a request, however.” 

“What’s that, babe?” 

“Fuck me this time?”

Virgil’s cock twitched feebly as if wanting very much to get on that but still too exhausted to fully get there. 

“Tell you what, Logan. Let’s nap and as soon as we wake, I’ll rock your world.” 

Logan rolled his eyes this time but grinned. 

“I will hold you to it.” A beat and then Logan cleared his throat. “Virgil?”

“Logan?” 

“How are you feeling?”

“You mean besides blissed-out following mind-blowing sex?”

Logan said nothing, a clear expectation in his eyes. 

Virgil sighed. “I’m good, L. So good. I’m not hurt. I feel fucking amazing. And you… we’ve been doing this now for… a long ass time now and you still surprise me every time. How anyone can fuck that hard and deep and still be so gentle, I don’t know but I lucked out with you as a lover. Definitely not letting you go any time soon… if ever.” 

Logan slid off the bed with a smile, moving to find a towel. Once one was found, he cleaned them up as well as he could for the time being before tossing the towel into the hamper and joining Virgil on the bed once again. Pulling him close, Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil and snuggled up against his back. Virgil was nearly asleep when Logan spoke up once more. 

“V?”

“Yeah, L?” 

“So how about the pillow?”

Virgil longed to kiss the smugness out of the other, hearing it evident in the words. Instead, he shrugged. 

“I mean, yeah it was okay, I guess.” 

From the way Logan laughed, it was clear that he was buying Virgil’s comments just as much as Virgil himself was, which was to say, not at all. 

They both laughed deeply, Virgil snuggling back into Logan. The last thing he felt as he let his conscious make way to sleep was Logan pressing a kiss into his hair at the back of his head, causing a smile to slip over Virgil’s lips.

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Virgil’s Week._ October 29, 2019. _Analogical._
> 
> **Note:** I love writing soft things. I hope you guys enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them. Lol.


End file.
